MI VIDA
by Arashi-Tsukino
Summary: Es un one shot, tan solo leedlo ya me direis, sigo diciendo que no se me dan los summaries y ya sabeis todo es de Jk rowling U


Los personajes son de JK ROWLING, este es un fic slash, si no os gusta no lo leais ^^, please reviews!!!!!  
  
MI VIDA  
  
Te veo en los pasillos con tu mirada altiva, los ves a todos con desprecio, los empujas, estás enojado y lo sé, ¿Quién te habrá puesto tan furioso? Luego lo averiguaré, en esos momentos me miras y me alzas una ceja como siempre a modo de saludo, luego haces que me ignoras, veo como desapareces tras un pasillo, mis compañeros me observan extrañados, hace tiempo que sospechan que algo ocurre, les extraña que ya no me insultes, dentro de poco les contaré que pasa, pero por ahora prefiero tener algún secreto, odio que la gente se meta en mi vida y seguro que con esto se va a armar una buena, mi boca deja ver una mueca de sonrisa, muy parecida a la tuya, es uno de los gestos que me has contagiado, Ron y Mione se miran extrañados entre ellos mientras que me miran una y otra vez, finalmente, y para no variar, me preguntan  
  
- que pasa Harry?  
  
- Nada Mione, nada  
  
Ella sabe que oculto algo, es muy receptiva conmigo, pero también sabe que tarde o temprano les contaré que esta ocurriendo, lo cierto es que a veces tengo ganas de gritarlo, de decirle a todo el mundo lo que siento, no sabes cuantas veces me contengo para no saltar sobre ti y llenarte de besos, eres mi única debilidad en estos momentos, eres el dueño de mi vida, de mi alma, de mi corazón, eres mi primer y último pensamiento de cada día, eres mi sueño, mi luz, mi alegría, si me dejases no sabría que hacer, ahora entro en clase de transformaciones, aún no dejo de pensar en ti, quiero saber con quien has discutido, quiero estar contigo pronto. La clase se me hizo interminable, voy a la torre con Ron y Mione, nos cambiamos de ropa, es viernes, no hay problema en vestir con ropa muggle, es más cómodo, acudimos a la cena, noto tu mirada sobre mí, levanto mis ojos y conecto con los tuyos, te sonrío y asiento dándote a entender que luego nos encontraremos, me indicas que sí con un gesto, sé que Mione se ha dado cuenta de nuestro intercambio, tendré que hablar con ella antes de lo pensado, ahora me observa con una gran incógnita, no me queda otra que inclinarme y decirle al oído que mañana le explicaré, ella acepta mi comentario, vuelvo a notar tu mirada en mi, tienes en ceño fruncido, sé que no te gusta que me acerque a mis amigos tanto, pero lo hemos discutido una y otra vez, son solo mis amigos y los quiero, a ti además de quererte, te amo, ¿Cuándo entrará eso en tu cabeza? ¿Cuándo descubrirás que mi corazón solo late por ti?. Veo como terminas de cenar, te levantas para marcharte, tus compañeros te miran extrañados, les lanzas una de tus miradas, y ellos miran directamente a sus platos, admiro como eres capaz de decir tanto con una mirada, les has dado a entender que no quieres que te sigan, que necesitas estar sin ellos, es la mirada que siempre les dedicas cuando poco después te vas a encontrar conmigo, tardo dos minutos en terminar mi cena, Ron me mira asombrado, normalmente me cuesta comer, pero entiende que esta noche llegaré tarde, el realmente sabe que me encuentro con alguien algunas noches, confía en mí, sabe que pronto les diré mi gran secreto. Me levanto ante la mirada interrogante de mis compañeros de casa, les resulta extraño que me levante y me marche solo, sin mis inseparables amigos, les sonrío, tanto Mione como Ron me asienten comprendiendo que nos veremos mañana. Salgo del salón y una vez estoy fuera de los ojos de los demás empiezo a correr, tengo prisa por reunirme contigo, supongo que ya me estarás esperando en nuestra habitación secreta, llego rápidamente y abro la puerta, allí estas, mirando a través de la ventana, la luz de la luna te da una apariencia sobrenatural, pareces un hermoso ángel, mi ángel. Cierro la puerta y le aplico varios hechizos, nadie descubrirá que estamos allí, que estamos juntos, me acerco a ti sin que te des por enterado, pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te abrazo, noto como apoyas tu cuerpo en mí con confianza, te beso en la mejilla, noto como una tierna sonrisa aparece en tu bello rostro, permanecemos así un par de minutos, luego volteas hacia mí, colocas tus manos en mi cuello y besas con lentitud mis labios, me encanta como delineas mi boca con tu lengua, siento como quieres profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas comienzan a jugar en nuestras bocas, es como una de nuestras batallas, pero en estos momentos no me importa perder, no puedo evitar querer sentir el tacto de tu piel, introduzco mi mano bajo tu camisa, acaricio lentamente tu espalda, luego tu costado, mi mano se sitúa entre los dos, recorro tus duras abdominales, acaricio tu pecho, siento como tus pezones se endurecen bajo mi toque, y ahogo en mi boca uno de tus gemidos, me separo lentamente de ti y te observo, veo en tus ojos el deseo, me deshago de tu camisa y de la mía con rapidez, necesito el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía, recorro tus brazos con mis manos, tu cuello reclama mi presencia y no puedo evitar besarlo, dar pequeños mordiscos, recorrerlo con mi lengua, noto como tiemblas bajo mi contacto, siento tus dedos rozar el límite de mi pantalón, siento un escalofrío, tan solo tú con tus caricias sabes como encenderme, me acerco más a ti, siento tu dureza sobre la mía, no lo resisto, necesito desnudarte por completo, tu pareces sentir lo mismo, tomas tu varita entre tus dedos y murmuras un simple hechizo, al instante estamos los dos sin ropa, te acerco lentamente a la cama, nuestra cama, la que hemos compartido tantas veces, te dejo lentamente sobre ella, me miras anhelante, no puedo dejar de observarte, eres dolorosamente perfecto, cada vez que observo tu desnudez de nuevo, me maravillo más, nunca terminaré de creerme que te hayas entregado a mí de esta manera, eres hermoso y realmente lo sabes.  
  
- Harry  
  
Escucho mi nombre en un susurro, estas esperando a que me una contigo, ya no te voy a hacer esperar, necesito poseerte, necesito saber que realmente eres mío y esto no es un sueño, me coloco a tu lado, voy recorriendo lentamente tu cuerpo con las yemas de mis dedos, beso cada centímetro de tu dulce piel, tus manos sujetan mi rostro impaciente y me besas, sonrío ante tu impaciencia, me separo de tus labios con lentitud, me miras con ojos indignados, pero los ignoro, desciendo a lo largo de tu pecho, lamiendo cada rincón, me entretengo en tus ya duros y rosados pezones, un gemido escapa de tu boca, sigo bajando, besando y mordiendo, llego a tu dureza, no puedo evitar la tentación de recorrerla, de probarla, la introduzco lentamente en mi boca y en ese instante un fuerte gemido exhala de ti, juego con mi lengua sobre ella, la recorro una y otra vez, siento como mueves las caderas exigiendo mayor rapidez, es algo que decido conceder, acelero un poco mi ritmo, tus gemidos se escuchan de forma más seguida, en ese instante explotas, noto como mi boca se llena de ti, de tu sabor, dulce y amargo a la vez, me tiras del pelo y me obligas a acercar mi boca a la tuya, me besas con desesperación, aunque sabes que aún no ha terminado, te siento jadear intentando recuperar el ritmo de tu respiración, rozo mis dedos en tu boca y la abres, los lames y succionas con dura lentitud, sustituyo mis dedos por mi lengua, jugueteo con la tuya, mis dedos húmedos se acercan a tu entrada, la acaricio, la rozo, intento prepararte para lo que tiene que pasar, gimes al sentir como introduzco un dedo, luego dos, jadeas de nuevo y me miras a los ojos suplicante, no puedo evitar sonreírte, tu tan solo suplicas en esta situación,. Me muevo un poco y me sitúo en una mejor posición, ya no aguanto más, lentamente entro en ti, quiero sentir cada centímetro de tu interior, una vez estoy completamente en ti me detengo, es en este momento cuando más cerca puedo estar de ti físicamente, comienzo a mover mis caderas, en cada embestida escucho mi nombre salir de tus labios como en un susurro, tu estas nuevamente excitado, me pides más, y no puedo negarme, acelero mi movimiento hasta que ya no lo soporto y me vengo dentro de ti, de la misma manera que tu te vienes entre nuestros húmedos cuerpos de nuevo. Me quedo unos minutos dentro de tu cuerpo mientras mi respiración trata de calmarse, salgo de ti y te abrazo, me sonríes y me besas.  
  
- Te amo Draco  
  
- Lo sé Harry, y yo a tí  
  
Lentamente te quedas dormido sobre mí, me gusta ver como duermes, eres un verdadero ángel,por cierto, se me olvidó preguntarte con quien te habías molestado esta mañana, bueno, no importa, supongo que ahora ya estás bien.  
  
- Buenas noches mi vida 


End file.
